User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/Solo RP: 30 Minutes of Sleepiness
I'm Sleeping In Dream Fighting a Giant Zelda-esque Boss Me: What is the point of this battle? Larry: I don't know. DreamMaster appears Me: Of course. DreamMaster: You are fighting this boss because you will be stuck in your dream until he's defeated. Me: That's a little unfair. Larry: Yeah, you need to make a least one other way to escascape. DreamMaster: What did you just say? Larry: You need to make at least one other way to escascape. DreamMaster: What was that last word? Larry: Escascape. DreamMaster: One last time? Larry: Escascape. DreamMaster: I'm going to have to tell that one to the Counsel of Dreams and Nightmares, wow, escascape, just keep fighting Somnus. Me: That's really what it's called? Larry: What's funny about escascape? DreamMaster: Yes, it's really called Somnus, you might want to complete the rest of the dungeon before you finish him off, I worked hard on it. DreamMaster disappears Me: Of course, now we probably need to complete the dungeon to get what we need to defeat this guy. Larry: Somnus, isn't that Latin for sleep or something? Me: I don't know, I had to look it up on the interweb just to get the name. Larry: Then we probably need to defeat it by waking it up. Me: So the dungeon item will probably some sort of instrument. Larry: I music themed dungenion, really? Me: Would you prefer an eraser themed dungeon? Larry: Yes. Me: Maybe next time. Next Time Me: Sorry Larry, it's a Mario Galaxy themed dungeon. Larry: Aww... Back in the Music themed dungeon Me: So, umm... Larry: This middle room has a giant drum in it. Me: And there are all these rocks on upper layers. Larry: In Navi's voice HEY, Listen, In normal voice if you can push all these rocks down into the drum, then maybe you could get inside it, and see what's in there. Me: Not a bad idea. So, we need to walk to the top of the room, pushing things out of the way as we go. Seems simple enough. Larry: There are 5 rocks, I'll get 2 of them, you get 3 of them. Me: Why do I need to get the higher number? Larry: Because, first dibs. Me: But your my imagination. Larry: And this is a dream. Me: Fine, but you need to do the harder 2. Rock 1: ADL Me: That was easy. Pushes rock down onto the drum Rock 2: Larry Larry: He must have a cold or something, that was impossiblible. Pushes rock down onto the drum Rock 3: ADL Me: 2 little boulders down, one to go. Pushes rock down onto the drum Rock 4: ADL Me: And that's my half of the map done. Pushes rock down onto the drum Rock 5: Larry Larry: I, can't, move, it, Pushes rock down onto the drum, then falls in Me: That must have made your heart skip a beat. Larry: There's a smaller drum here. Me: Give me that, we need it to defeat Somnus. Larry: Why do you automaticallity get the drum? Me: It's my dream. At the Somnus battle Me: Omm... Starts randomly hitting the drum Somnus wakes up Larry: Now, kill him!!! Somnus: No, you defeated me, you can wake up now. I wake up Eagles: What, were you dreaming about? Me: Ohh, nothing. Why do you ask? Eagles: You woke the entire island up by screaming, so Pixie sent me here to check on you. THE END Category:Blog posts